


Aftershock

by chainsawdog



Series: Order Abandoned [22]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawdog/pseuds/chainsawdog
Summary: Ahsoka Tano has suffered great trials. Kidnapped by Trandoshans and hunted for sport, Ahsoka kept herself alive using the lessons she had learned as Anakin’s Padawan. With these skills – and some help from the Wookie warrior Chewbacca – Ahsoka was able to save herself and three Jedi younglings; Kalifa, Jinx, and O-mer. Now she returns to the Jedi Temple triumphant, but tired.After Padawan Lost/Wookiee Hunt, during the Mon Cala war arc and Shadow Warrior.





	1. Chapter 1

The sight of Coruscant from orbit was the best thing Ahsoka had ever seen. The planet sparkled like a night sky on an Outer Rim planet. Cities connected by threads of light welcomed Ahsoka home.  
  
“Wow,” said Kalifa. They stood together, looking out one of the portside windows of the ship. “I… didn’t realise I’d missed it.”  
  
Ahsoka smiled. “I bet your Master will be happy to see you,” she said.  
  
Kalifa scowled, and turned away from the window. “I didn’t have a Master,” she said. “I’m just a youngling. No one wanted to look for me.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Ahsoka said gently. She didn’t say that her Master hadn’t come looking for her, either. There was no doubt in her mind that Anakin would have found her, if he’d tried.  
  
“I know the Code wouldn’t have allowed any Jedi to come after me,” said Kalifa, hugging herself. She refused to look at Ahsoka. “But what I endured because of their abandonment…”  
  
Ahsoka put a hand on Kalifa’s shoulder. “I’ll ask my Master about this,” she said. “I’m sure he’ll know who to talk to.”  
  
Kalifa said nothing, and a moment later she walked away. Ahsoka couldn’t blame her. She’d suffered enough.  
  
As the Wookie pilot guided the ship through the Coruscant skyways, Ahsoka wondered what awaited her at the Temple. She knew Anakin would be there. Ahsoka wanted to believe that the other Jedi would be happy to see the missing younglings.  
  
Well, she would find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin was the first thing Ahsoka saw as she stepped off the ship. It helped that he was huge. As soon as she was close enough, he embraced Ahsoka. His hands were trembling. Ahsoka returned the hug, not caring that other Jedi might see.  
  
“Ahsoka, I am so sorry,” he said, taking a step back. He placed his hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder, but removed it quickly.  
  
“For what?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
“For letting you go,” Anakin said. “For letting you get taken. It was my fault.”  
  
“No, Master,” Ahsoka said, smiling. “It wasn’t your fault.”  
  
Anakin didn’t seem to hear her. “I should have paid more attention, I should have tried harder, I –”  
  
Ahsoka lifted her hand to cut her off. “You already did everything you could,” she said gently. “When I was out there, alone, all I had was your training and the lessons you taught me. And because of you, I did survive.” She paused, glancing at the younglings who had returned from Trandosha with her. “And not only that, I was able to lead others to survive as well.”  
  
Anakin hesitated. “I – I don't know what to say.”  
  
“I do,” said Ahsoka. She stepped back, and bowed, conscious of Master Yoda watching them. “Thank you, Master.”  
  
Anakin smiled. “You're welcome, my Padawan,” he said, bowing in return.  
  
Plo finished his conversation with the Wookiees, who returned to their ship. He came over to Anakin and Ahsoka, and said, “It is good to see you safe, Ahsoka.”  
  
“Thank you, Master Plo,” she said. “I… could use your help. Yours too, Master,” she said, looking at Anakin. “The younglings I – who returned with me. They’re lost, still, I think. Could you… would you be able to help them? They’ve been through so much, and they –”  
  
Plo put his hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder, and said, “I will see what I can do. Being hunted by those with more power than yourself… I cannot imagine the trials these children faced. I will speak with Master Yoda. I am sure his wisdom will provide them with guidance.”  
  
Ahsoka nodded. “Thank you,” she said.  
  
“Doesn’t sound like they need me, then,” Anakin said. Ahsoka was surprised how relaxed he sounded. “Come on, Ahsoka. You can tell me everything.”  
  
Ahsoka looked away, crossing her arms as if hugging herself. “I don’t think I can, Anakin,” she said quietly.  
  
“I understand, Ahsoka,” Anakin said. “But… if you need to, I’ll listen.”  
  
“I know,” she said. “Thank you, Master.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kalifa scanned her surroundings as she was led through the Temple. She, O-mer, and Jinx were following Plo Koon. Her heart was racing but she’d had plenty of practice focusing on the moment. Her Force senses were extended so that no one would be able to catch her off-guard.  
  
There were too many people in the Temple. So many eyes watching them. Kalifa was sure she could hear them talking about her. She clenched her fist, gritted her teeth, and told herself there was no-one here to fight. She was alive. Her friends were alive. Ahsoka had helped them and they were safe.  
  
“Where are we going?” Jinx asked, a hard edge to his voice.  
  
“You are going to the Halls of Healing,” said Master Plo. “There you will be checked for injuries, and your health will be assessed. I will remain with you during this time.”  
  
“Can we eat?” asked O-mer. “I haven’t had real food in ages.”  
  
Plo’s mask twitched in amusement. “Of course, young one,” he said. “You will have all the time you need to rest.” He stopped, and turned to face the three of them. “You have been through much,” he said. “More than most Jedi your age. If you wish, you may be assigned to a Master, as you are more than ready to be Padawans.”  
  
Kalifa shook her head without thinking. “No,” she said.  
  
Jinx looked at her. “Not right now,” he said. “We…”  
  
“It’s…” O-mer tried to speak, but he too could not find the words.  
  
“Of course,” Plo said, bowing his head in acknowledgement. “There is time, now. You may heal.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mention of suicidal thoughts.

“Kalifa, wake up!”  
  
Kalifa was wrenched from her sleep, and opened her eyes to see Jinx leaning over her. He was far enough away that he managed to dodge her punch. It was a reflex she'd gained on the Trandoshan moon.  
  
“We’re safe,” he said, stepping back. Kalifa sat up. “We’re at the Temple, remember?”  
  
“But…” Kalifa sighed. “Citra.”  
  
“You were dreaming,” said Jinx.  
  
“You were screaming,” said O-mer.  
  
“Oh,” said Kalifa. “Sorry.”  
  
“I couldn’t sleep anyway,” said Jinx. “You know how it is.”  
  
“Yeah,” said Kalifa.  
  
The three of them had been given their own private room in the Halls of Healing. Master Plo had surprised Kalifa by visiting them every day. Padawan Ahsoka Tano had stopped by to see how they were going, too. Kalifa was glad that her Master, Anakin Skywalker, hadn’t been with her. There was something about him that put Kalifa on edge. Why hadn’t he come for Ahsoka? He looked strong, and they called him the Hero With no Fear. What had stopped him?  
  
Why had the Jedi given up on them? The Force had done nothing for them. Only Ahsoka had helped, and that Wookiee warrior, Chewbacca. Kalifa had been ready to die. After the first Padawan, Citra, had been killed for her recklessness, Kalifa was sure it was only a matter of time.  
  
“What time is it?” she asked.  
  
“You slept for about an hour,” said Jinx, sitting back down on his cot. “Maybe less.”  
  
“Master Che said she could put us into healing trances,” O-mer said quietly. “Or we can be transferred to a specialist at the Republic Central Medcentre.”  
  
“What, where they send the crazies?” asked Jinx. “I’d rather be in a coma.”  
  
“Maybe she can at least help us sleep,” Kalifa said quietly. “A trance would be better than not sleeping.”  
  
“I’d rather die,” O-mer said quietly.  
  
There was a shocked silence.  
  
“You don’t mean that, right?” Kalifa asked.   
  
She didn’t say that she’d had similar thoughts. Unless it was absolutely necessary, the Jedi abhorred the idea of someone taking their own life. It was an act of passion, of extreme emotions, something that went against the Code.  
  
“No,” said O-mer. “Of course not.”  
  
He didn’t sound convinced.  
  
“Do you think Padawan Tano will know what we should do?” Jinx asked. “I mean, she went through some of the same things we did.”  
  
“Maybe,” said Kalifa. “We should find her.”  
  
“She’d have a room on the same floor as the other Padawans, right?” said O-mer.  
  
Kalifa got out of bed and stretched. “Let’s go then,” she said. “Come on.”


	5. Chapter 5

Ahsoka found it all too easy to wake up. It was sleep that was difficult. So when the three younglings knocked on the door of her room, Ahsoka woke instantly. She was out of bed, hand reaching for her lightsaber, when she heard Kalifa’s voice.  
  
“Padawan Tano? Can we come in?”  
  
Ahsoka opened her door and let the three younglings into her room.  
  
“What’s up?” she asked.  
  
“We can’t sleep,” said O-mer.  
  
“What do we do?” asked Kalifa.  
  
Ahsoka paused. “Uh,” she said. “I… could ask Anakin?” She thought for a moment longer, and pulled a face. “I probably… shouldn’t wake him. Did you talk to Master Che?”  
  
Jinx shook his head. “She’d just suggest a healing trance,” he said.  
  
“We’re scared she’ll send us to a facility,” said O-mer.  
  
“I’m not scared,” said Kalifa, glaring at O-mer. “I just don’t want to leave the Temple again.”  
  
“Master Plo said you might get assigned to Masters soon,” Ahsoka suggested gently.  
  
“I don’t want that, either,” said Kalifa. She sighed. “I don’t know what I want. I just want to sleep.”  
  
“A healing trance would help with that,” said Ahsoka, although she would never have willingly gone into one herself. “I know other Jedi who have done it. When my Master lost his arm he had to be put into a trance so he could heal.”  
  
“How did he lose his arm?” asked Jinx.  
  
“Jinx, you don’t just ask that sort of thing,” said Kalifa. She looked at Ahsoka. “How could your Master help us?”  
  
“He’s not like any other Jedi,” Ahsoka said proudly. “He’s pretty smart, too. And… I know he’s dealt with a few things other Jedi haven’t. He might know something about, I don’t know, dealing with it?”  
  
Jinx scoffed. “Deal with what?” he said. “Still feeling like we’re on that Sith-spit moon? Like at any moment a blaster bolt’s gonna tear through my chest?”  
  
Ahsoka bit her lip.  
  
“Jinx,” Kalifa said quietly. “Please. Padawan Tano can help us.”  
  
“I – yeah,” said Ahsoka. “Okay, how about you all sleep here tonight? Then we can figure things out in the morning.”  
  
“That sounds okay,” Kalifa said, exhaustion clear in her voice. “I think I might be able to sleep here.”  
  
“If it makes you feel any better, I can keep watch,” said Ahsoka.  
  
Kalifa nodded. “Thank you,” she said.


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m worried about Ahsoka,” said Anakin.  
  
He was standing at the window of Obi-Wan’s room at the Temple. Anakin had always liked that window; it overlooked the gardens. It reflected the people Anakin loved – all that beauty and peace in the centre of a noisy, busy world.  
  
“She’s okay, Anakin,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
He sat on his bed, the book he’d been reading next to him. Anakin was a welcome distraction. There was a pain in his neck, and before Anakin had arrived a headache had been forming. Anakin had noted the book with amusement. Most information was stored in data-tapes, but Obi-Wan liked the weight, and, as he’d told Anakin, the smell. Anakin had sniffed the book when Obi-Wan had told him that, and Obi-Wan had pushed him away, smiling.  
  
“She won’t tell me what happened,” Anakin said. He turned and climbed into bed next to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan put his arm around Anakin, and with his free hand stroked Anakin’s hair. “I haven’t pushed it but that Wookiee, Chewbacca, mentioned that they were being hunted for sport.”  
  
“Hm,” said Obi-Wan. “Anakin, Ahsoka is strong. She’s capable. She will be okay.”  
  
Anakin nuzzled his nose against Obi-Wan’s neck. Tugging at Obi-Wan’s robes, Anakin planted a light kiss on his bare shoulder.  
  
“Anakin,” said Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin lifted his head and kissed Obi-Wan’s cheek. “Your beard scratches,” he murmured.  
  
“Anakin, what are you doing?”  
  
“I told you, I’m worried,” said Anakin. “I don’t know what to do. You’re smart. What would you do?”  
  
“I would leave Ahsoka be,” said Obi-Wan. “If she wants to talk to you, she will. You trust her, don’t you?”  
  
Anakin rested his head on Obi-Wan’s chest. “I do,” he said. “Of course I do.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I don’t know how to help them, Master Plo,” said Ahsoka.  
  
She and Plo were walking through the halls of the Temple. Ahsoka had tun into him on the way back from Anakin’s suspiciously empty room. She’d considered stopping by Obi-Wan’s room, but thought better of it.  
  
“The younglings?” asked Plo. Ahsoka nodded. “That is the task of Master Che.”  
  
“I know,” said Ahsoka. “But last night they came to me. I don’t know if they realise that Master Che can help.”  
  
“So you wish to bring them to a point where Master Che will be able to assist them?”  
  
“Uh, I suppose?” said Ahsoka. “I’ve never done this before. Barriss is the healer, not me.”  
  
“We all carry the healing ability within ourselves, little one,” said Plo. “It may simply manifest in different ways. Perhaps they came to you because, in a way, you were the one who came for them.”  
  
“So… it’s the will of the Force?”  
  
“Perhaps,” said Plo.  
  
Ahsoka smiled. “So do you think you can help me help them? Or something?”  
  
“I will do what I can, Ahsoka, for that is all we can do.”  
  
“That’s almost as cryptic as something Master Yoda might say.”  
  
Plo chuckled. “Ah, little ‘soka. You always speak your mind.”  
  
“So does Anakin,” said Ahsoka.  
  
Plo nodded. “I can see his influence,” he said wryly. “Well, I will speak with the younglings and hope they will speak with me.”  
  
“Thank you, Master,” said Ahsoka.


	8. Chapter 8

Plo Koon met with Grandmaster Yoda in a private meditation chamber. They sat together in silence, for a short while, before speaking.  
  
“On your mind, what is, Master Plo? Hm?”  
  
“The Younglings Padawan Tano helped rescue,” said Plo. “Ahsoka believes that they are struggling to readjust themselves to Temple life.”  
  
“Hm,” said Yoda. “With time, these things heal,” he said. He stroked his chin. “Something every Jedi must go through, pain and suffering is.”  
  
“Yes,” said Plo, “But these children were not even Padawans. I do not believe they were ready to face such trials.”  
  
“Understand, I do,” said Yoda. “Speak with these younglings, I will.”  
  
“May I accompany you?” asked Plo. “I believe my presence will be of comfort to them. It may be easier for them to speak with the both of us.”  
  
Yoda considered this for a moment, then nodded. “Come,” he said. “Hm.”  
  
Plo followed Yoda through the Temple to the Halls of Healing. Vokara Che was waiting for them, her arms crossed as they appraoched. The Twi’lek Master was experienced – certainly she was the most skilled healer the Jedi had.  
  
“Wrong, something is, Master Che?” Yoda asked as he approached.  
  
Vokara looked down at him and nodded. “Those three younglings you placed in my care have vanished,” she said. “They refused to let me put them into trances, and sometime during the night left their rooms. I haven’t been able to find them.”  
  
“A puzzle, this is,” said Yoda. “Left the Temple they did, do you think?”  
  
“No,” said Vokara. “I’ve never seen three kids less likely to run away. No, they’ll be somewhere here, but I can’t imagine where.”  
  
“Perhaps they have paid Ahsoka Tano a visit,” said Plo. “Was she not the one who saved their lives?”  
  
Vokara Che sighed. “I don’t have time to search the entire Temple. Can you go look for me?”  
  
“Came here for them, we did,” said Yoda. “Search, we shall, hm.”  
  
They found the Younglings with Ahsoka in the library, after about an hour of searching. Jocasta Nu was helping them look through the archives for any information about dealing with injuries of the soul. So far they had turned up little; a few writings from the Old Republic that were almost impossible to understand. For the modern Jedi, healing trances were common practice for conditions such as stress or shock.  
  
The terms used in the Old Republic documents were foreign to Ahsoka. There were too many strange phrases; ‘fractured souls;’ ‘impaired minds;’ ‘life fatigue;’ ‘aftershock;’ ‘battle fatigue;’ and ‘battle brain.’ Of course, none of the terms were explained.  
  
The treatments mentioned included healing trances, but that was not the only thing. Ahsoka understood meditation, but the terms ‘cognitive restructuring’ and ‘stress inoculation’ confused her. There was no mention in the document of medicine that would inoculate someone against stress. One of the documents mentioned House Organa’s research into soul shattering, and a treatment facility on Alderaan. This was the only lead that Ahsoka had managed to find.  
  
“Do you think that place is still open?” asked O-mer.  
  
“I don’t know,” said Ahsoka. “This thing is dated over 3,000 years ago.”  
  
“House Organa continues,” said Jocasta Nu. “Perhaps their research does also.”  
  
“I could ask Senator Amidala,” said Ahsoka. When Kalifa gave her a suspicious look, Ahsoka explained, “I’ve worked with her before. I’m sure she’d be willing to talk to Senator Organa.”  
  
“Need us, it looks as if they do not,” said Yoda, glancing at Master Plo.  
  
Ahsoka looked up from the research to see Masters Yoda and Plo. Her eyes widened and she put the documents down on the desk. Kalifa straightened in her seat, and O-mer stiffened. Jocasta Nu nodded at Yoda before leaving to help another youngling.  
  
“Oh, Master Yoda,” said Ahsoka. “We were just doing some research.”  
  
“See that, I can, hm,” said Yoda. “Follow this clue, will you?”  
  
“Uh, maybe,” said Ahsoka. “If you think it would help?”  
  
“To you these younglings have come,” said Yoda. “Your task, helping them is.”  
  
Plo looked as if he was about to speak, and hesitated. Ahsoka glanced at him, but he said nothing.  
  
“Okay,” said Ahsoka. “Well, with your permission, Master Yoda, I’ll go talk with Senator Amidala later today.”  
  
“Unfortunately you cannot,” said Plo. “Senator Amidala and General Skywalker have been sent to Mon Cala to aid in mediation of delicate negotiations. Perhaps when she returns you can talk to her.”  
  
Ahsoka bit her lip. “I… I guess I can just ask Senator Organa directly,” she said, although she wasn’t eager to do so. “I’ve worked with him before, too, so maybe he’ll be willing to hear me out.”  
  
“A good man, Senator Organa is,” said Yoda. “Hm. Help you he may. Speak with him today you can, Padwan Tano.”  
  
“Thank you, Master,” said Ahsoka. She turned to the younglings. “I’ll be back in a few hours, at most,” she said. “Maybe you should go back to the Halls of Healing?”  
  
Jinx shook his head. “I want to come with you,” he said.  
  
“I don’t think that’s the best idea,” said Ahsoka. “The Senate building is pretty big. I don’t want you to get lost.”  
  
“And it will be safer for all three of you to be in Master Che’s care,” Plo added. “Come. I shall accompany you all back to the Halls.”  
  
Kalifa sighed, but stood to leave with Plo. Jinx and O-mer followed suit. Ahsoka watched them leave, frowning.  
  
“Troubles you, something does, hm?” said Yoda.  
  
Ahsoka looked at him. “No, Master,” she said. “I’m sure Senator Organa will be able to help.”


	9. Chapter 9

Ahsoka secured Senator Organa’s promise that he would look into the ancient research, and see what he could find. On her return to the Temple, Ahsoka was waylaid by Kit Fisto.  
  
“We’ve been assigned to the campaign on Mon Cala,” he said. “The Council fears a civil war, so we’re being deployed to aid the Mon Calamari people.”  
  
“Master Fisto, do I have time to go to the Healing Halls?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
Master Fisto paused. “If you’re fast,” he said. “I’ll see you in the landing bay. Double time, Padawan Tano.”  
  
“Thank you, Master,” said Ahsoka.  
  
She raced through the halls, nearly crashing into Depa’s Padawan as she skidded around a corner. He dodged just in time, and gave Ahsoka a curious look as she sped towards the Healing Halls.  
  
Kalifa was waiting in the med bay where she could see anyone who entered the room. She perked up as Ahsoka approached, and hopped off the bed to approach her.  
  
“So?” she said.  
  
“Senator Organa said he’ll see what he can do,” said Ahsoka.  
  
“Oh,” said Kalifa.  
  
“He’ll contact Master Plo when he knows more,” said Ahsoka. “I’ve got to go, I’m being deployed to Mon Cala.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“There’re issues with the negotiations there,” Ahsoka replied. “I’ve been assigned to the mission. I don’t know when I’ll be back.”  
  
“But… we need you here,” said Kalifa.  
  
Ahsoka put a hand on Kalifa’s shoulder. “You’re doing fine,” she said. “You’re stronger than you think, Kalifa. Remember you survived. You’re safe, now, even if it doesn’t feel like it. I’ll be back before you know it, and if Senator Organa comes up with anything helpful I might even be able to come to Alderaan with you.”  
  
“Promise?” asked Kalifa.  
  
Ahsoka took her hand away and shook her head. “I can’t promise anything, Kalifa. You understand.”  
  
Kalifa looked away from Ahsoka. “May the Force be with you on your mission, Ahsoka,” she said quietly. “Come back alive.”  
  
Ahsoka smiled sadly. “I’ll do my best,” she said.


	10. Chapter 10

Bail Organa contacted his wife, Breha, as soon as he was free. Her smile warmed his heart, and he greeted her fondly.  
  
“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Breha asked, amusement in her tone. “It’s so good to see you, my love.”  
  
“I miss you every day, Breha,” Bail said softly. “I am calling on business, but I may be able to visit soon.”  
  
“I would love to hold your hand again,” Breha said.  
  
Bail chuckled. “We can walk in the gardens together,” he said.  
  
“That would be wonderful,” said Breha. “Now, what were you calling for? You said it was business.”  
  
“I have been asked to look into an organisation set up by your family during the age of the Old Republic,” he said. “I believe it’s to help the Jedi. Padawan Ahsoka Tano asked about it.”  
  
“Do you know what it was called?”  
  
“I will send through the documents that Ahsoka gave me,” said Bail. “I’ve had a look at them myself, and it looks like the building may have been called the Aldera Medcentre.”  
  
“Oh, I know that place,” said Breha. “It’s still open.”  
  
“After three thousand years?” Bail asked.  
  
Breha laughed. “Of course,” she said. “It’s an important place. It’s home to some of the most cutting-edge medical research in the Galaxy.”  
  
“Do you know anything about aftershock?” Bail asked. “Not earthquake aftershock, this seems to be in relation to… well, minds.”  
  
“I’ll ask around,” said Breha. “You said this was for the Jedi? They’ve never seemed interested in outside help.”  
  
“As I said, it was Ahsoka Tano who asked,” said Bail. “I’m not sure why the Jedi want to know, but I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt to look into.”  
  
“I love you, Bail,” said Breha.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
“Call again soon.”  
  
“Of course,” said Bail.  
  
Breha hung up first, and Bail stood there for a moment before he was able to leave. It was always bittersweet to talk to Breha; there was so much pain in that distance. Yet Bail would not have traded Breha’s love for the Galaxy. She was his everything. Maybe one day the two of them would have children to share that love with.  
  
With a sigh, Bail left to get back to work.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hey, uh, Skyguy?”  
  
Anakin looked up at Ahsoka. They were both in the Endurance’s medbay. The Jedi had aided the people of Mon Cala and now – after a sore trial – were on their way back to Coruscant. Padmé travelled separately from the Jedi and the clones, on her own ship. Ahsoka sat on a separate bed from Anakin, her back against the wall.  
  
“What’s up, Snips?” said Anakin.  
  
“You should probably stop getting electrocuted so much,” said Ahsoka. “It can’t be good for you.”  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes. “It’s not like I do it on purpose,” he said.  
  
“I know,” said Ahsoka. “But I’m surprised you’re not… I don’t know, covered in scars? Cooked?”  
  
“Bacta’s pretty useful,” said Anakin. “I do actually have some scars, but they’re pretty faded. Isn’t medicine wonderful?” There was a sarcastic edge to his tone, but Ahsoka could tell he wasn’t mad at her. He sighed, and rubbed his temples. “You know, I don’t actually remember it happening. Being electrocuted.”  
  
Ahsoka raised her eyebrows. “That doesn’t worry you?” she asked.  
  
Anakin shrugged. “It is what it is,” he said. “It’s not like I can change what happened. And… if it’s me getting hurt then it probably means someone else isn’t.”  
  
Ahsoka’s expression softened. Her Master was always getting himself hurt, and the HoloNet called him the Hero With No Fear. Ahsoka realised now, really, he was afraid of many things. On that strange planet she, Anakin, and Obi-Wan had been stuck on, Ahsoka had begun to suspect that something was going on inside Anakin. Something he was hiding from the Jedi, and maybe from himself. Now she knew for sure that he was afraid - specifically of losing those he cared about. A while ago, Ahsoka had called him selfish for wanting to control the tide of the war. She'd known then that he just wanted to keep everyone safe. She hadn't realised that fear was part of that want.  
  
“What?” Anakin asked. Ahsoka looked at him. “Don’t feel sorry for me, Ahsoka,” he said quietly.  
  
“I’m not!” said Ahsoka. She stretched, trying to get comfortable on her cot. “I just don’t think you should be the one getting hurt all the time. How can you help anyone if you’re always in pain?”  
  
Anakin opened his mouth as if to answer, but said nothing. He lay back in his cot, legs dangling over the edge, hands behind his head.  
  
“You know, Snips,” he said. “You’re pretty wise.”  
  
“I’ve had a lot of practice,” Ahsoka replied.  
  
Anakin laughed. “I thought you were gonna say that you’d learned from the best, or something.”  
  
“Oh, that too, of course,” Ahsoka said dryly. “My Master is _such_ an amazing Jedi. I’m _so_ lucky to learn from him!”  
  
“I see you’ve been learning sarcasm, too,” said Anakin. “Should I blame Obi-Wan for that?”  
  
“If you want to,” said Ahsoka. “I feel like I’m self-taught.”  
  
They were interrupted mid-conversation by the med-droid, who came to tell them that they were free to leave.  
  
Anakin leapt to his feet, saying, “Finally!” and headed for the door.  
  
Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “It’s only been about ten minutes, Skyguy,” she said, following him.  
  
“Ten minutes of torture,” said Anakin.  
  
“Worse than being electrocuted?”  
  
“Way worse.”  
  
Ahsoka laughed.  
  
“Come on, Snips, let’s find something interesting to do,” said Anakin. “It’s a long ride home.”


	12. Chapter 12

Back at the Temple, Ahsoka made time to visit the Halls of Healing. Outside the doors, O-Mer ran into her. He explained that Kalifa had been placed in a healing trance.   
  
“She… just sort of flipped,” said O-mer.  
  
“What do you mean?” asked Ahsoka.  
  
“She got really, really angry,” he said. “Started breaking things, shouting and stuff like that. Master Che sedated her and she’s been in a trance for a few days now.”  
  
Reluctantly, Ahsoka said, “I’m sure Master Che was doing was best for Kalifa.”  
  
“Jinx hasn’t spoken since,” said O-mer. “And he’s not eating properly, either.”  
  
“How about you?” asked Ahsoka.  
  
O-mer smiled sadly. “I’m alive,” he said.  
  
“That’s something,” Ahsoka said quietly. “Come on. I’ll go speak to Master Che. Did Senator Organa get back to you about the research we did?”  
  
O-mer shook his head. Together they entered the Halls of Healing, and Ahsoka saw Kalifa, asleep on a cot.  
  
“I’ll ask Senator Organa when I get the chance,” said Ahsoka. She moved to Kalifa’s side, and frowned. Kalifa looked peaceful. Maybe waking her wasn’t the best course of action.  
  
“I know,” said O-mer. “This is the first time I’ve seen her look this calm in a long time.”  
  
“She’ll be okay,” said Ahsoka. “I’m sure.”  
  
O-mer said nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

Ahsoka received what information Breha had managed to gather, and took it to the Halls of Healing. There she met with Master Yoda, Master Windu, and Master Che.  
  
“It looks like House Organa on Alderaan is still running the facility from the Old Republic documents I found,” she said. “And it’s not just a research facility anymore, it’s Medcentre. They have an entire wing dedicated to… brain stuff.”  
  
“We must put the health of these younglings first,” said Vokara Che. “If this Alderaani clinic can help them, we should send them there.”  
  
“Wise, you are, hm,” said Yoda. “But keep them here, I would like to. Safer here, they are.”  
  
“Senator Organa’s offer was kind,” said Mace. “But these children aren’t the sort of children a regular medical facility can treat.”  
  
“Their condition is that of the mind,” said Vokara. “I’ve done what I can but if these… soul-healers think they can help then it’s worth a try.”  
  
“Would you send them off-world?” asked Mace.  
  
“Alderaan is a Republic planet,” said Vokara. “If this Aldera Medcentre is the best in the Galaxy don’t we owe it to our younglings to send them there?”  
  
“Stressful, it would be, to send them away, hm,” said Yoda. “A compromise, perhaps, we could reach?”  
  
“What if we asked the healers to come here?” Ahsoka asked.  
  
All three Jedi Masters looked at her. Vokara’s experssion betrayed the fact she’d forgotten Ahsoka was in the room.  
  
“To the Temple?” asked Mace. He looked at Yoda.  
  
“Unprecedented, it is,” said Yoda.  
  
“We need more healers here, Jedi or no,” said Vokara. There was steel in her eyes, but she tempered it when she looked at Yoda. “If they’re highly skilled, too, that’s all the better.”  
  
There was a short silence. Ahsoka looked at Master Che with newfound respect. She’d always had admiration for Jedi healers; they took care of people no matter who they were, and saved many sentient lives. Yet Ahsoka didn’t know many Jedi who would openly challenge something Yoda had declared.  
  
“Send for them, we will,” said Yoda, after a moment. “To Senator Organa, you will speak, Padawan Tano?”  
  
“Okay,” said Ahsoka. She bowed. “Thank you, Master Yoda.” She nodded to Che and Windu. “Thank you, Masters.”


	14. Chapter 14

Seven healers made the journey from Alderaan to Coruscant. Two were from House Organa – cousins of Queen Breha. Not all the healers came from House Organa. There were three others from the Great Houses of Alderaan; Norra Antilles, Tuile Panteer, and Sofia Cortess. The other two were friends of the Organas; Sumati Verlaine and Sheltay Retrac. All had spent years studying the mental side of healthcare. Celly – the youngest of the seven – was still in training, but she was skilled. Bail escorted them to the Temple’s main entrance, where Master Yoda and Master Windu waited.  
  
“Welcome,” said Mace.  
  
The healers didn’t respond – Mace could sense their apprehension. None were sensitive to the Force. Bail bowed his head respectfully and said, “Thank you. I have organised housing for them near the Temple.”  
  
“Unnecessary, that was,” said Yoda. “Live here, they will.”  
  
Samara Organa looked at Bail uneasily.  
  
“Maybe in time they will feel more comfortable living at the Temple,” said Bail. “For now, as they adjust to a new planet, I thought it would be good for them to have a connection to their home.”  
  
Yoda nodded. “Wise, that is,” he said. “Hm. Lend them speeders, we will. For their work, pay they will receive. Food and shelter they will have here, if they wish.”  
  
“Thank you, Master Yoda,” said Bail. He turned to the seven healers. “If you need anything for your work, ask the Jedi. Feel free to contact me if you need something they cannot provide.”  
  
“Thank you, Bail,” said Samara Organa. “And thank you, Master Jedi. We hope we can aid your Order with our knowledge.”  
  
“We shall see,” said Windu.  
  
“I’ll see you around, brother,” said Celly Organa.  
  
They followed Mace Windu through the halls of the Temple, conscious of the Jedi watching them. It was a rare occasion that outsiders came into the Temple, so the healers were a curiosity. Celly waved at a few younglings, who ran away laughing. It was going to be an interesting job, working for the Jedi.


	15. Chapter 15

Anakin woke in the Halls of Healing, and immediately wished he was somewhere else. He recognised the ceiling. Some of his most frustrating days had been spent in the Halls.   
  
He remembered going to Naboo after returning from Mon Calamari, but not much more. He sat up, looking around to see if Master Che was available to release him. What had happened on Naboo hadn’t been that bad… had it?  
  
Anakin couldn’t recall.  
  
He’d been captured.   
  
Maybe.   
  
Dooku had captured him, that was it. He’d said… what was it. The Sith control everything. After that there was just pain.  
  
Well, Dooku had confirmed something they suspected. He had to tell Padmé and Obi-Wan. He stood, but his head swam and he found himself on the floor. Vokara Che appeared at his side, her hands on his arm, and she helped him to his feet.  
  
“Who’s this handsome fellow?” asked an unfamiliar voice. Vokara sighed as she helped Anakin back into bed. He saw a human woman, with familiar features. Had he seen her somewhere before, and forgotten her?  
  
“This is General Skywalker,” said Vokara. “He’s recently returned from Naboo. He was tortured, so we’re treating him.” She looked at Anakin. “Skywalker, this is Celly Organa. She’s from Alderaan.”  
  
“Organa, huh,” said Anakin. “You related to Bail?”  
  
“He’s my brother,” Celly said with a smile. Then it vanished. “So, uh, you were tortured?”  
  
Anakin shrugged. “It happens,” he said.  
  
Celly glanced at Vokara. “That’s… common here?”  
  
Vokara shook her head. “No,” she said. “General Skywalker is just… exceptionally prone to capture.”  
  
Anakin lay back in his bed, and put his hands beneath his head. “I put myself where my men need me,” he said. He closed his eyes. “I’m done,” he said. “I’m going to sleep.”  
  
“That’s fine,” said Celly. “But I’m sure Samara will want to see you. She’s basically in charge of the Alderaani healers here.”  
  
Anakin had a few questions about why non-Jedi were being allowed to work in the Temple, but he kept his mouth shut. He knew any prompt for more conversation would keep the Organa girl at his bedside.  
  
“Is Anakin here?”  
  
Anakin opened his eyes to see Obi-Wan speaking with Vokara. Celly was nowhere to be seen.  
  
“He is, but he needs rest,” said Vokara.  
  
Anakin sat up, and before she could say anymore he waved Obi-Wan over and said, “Hey Obi-Wan.”  
  
Obi-Wan didn’t bother to hide his relief. He came to Anakin’s bedside. Anakin could tell Obi-Wan was restraining himself from touching him.  
  
“You’re okay?” he asked. “Padmé – Senator Amidala told me you were tortured.”  
  
“I’m fine,” said Anakin. “I don’t know what everyone’s so worried about.”  
  
“The fact that you were tortured,” Obi-Wan said dryly. “Master Piell took time to rest, remember? And it wasn’t so long ago that you were, oh, tortured on Mon Cala. Have you forgotten already?”  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes. “I’m fine,” he said. “I’ve been through worse and come out the other side.”  
  
“How much more do you need to go through?” Obi-Wan asked quietly. “Oh, Ani…”  
  
“He’s awake?”  
  
Anakin groaned. That was Celly’s voice, he had no doubt. He sat up and saw Celly, and a woman with similar features.  
  
The woman noticed him, and moved to shake his hand. “Samara Organa,” she said. “Head soul-healer from the Aldera Medcentre.”  
  
Anakin shook her hand. “Anakin Skywalker,” he said. “Jedi Knight.”  
  
She smiled. “I know,” she said. “Celly talks about you more than I care to hear.” She glanced at Obi-Wan. “And this must be the famous Negotiator.”  
  
Obi-Wan inclined his head respectfully.  
  
“I would much rather you left Skywalker to his rest,” said Vokara, hands on her hips. She looked at Obi-Wan. “All of you.”  
  
“I was actually hoping to get out of here,” said Anakin. He got to his feet, a little unsteady but better than before. “As you can see, I’m in perfect health. Your healing worked.”  
  
Vokara gritted her teeth, and breathed out heavily, trying to regain a sense of calm. Anakin knew he was her least favourite patient. Obi-Wan was second on that list. He was as stubborn as Anakin, bur more polite.  
  
“We have been asked here to aid the Jedi in matters of the soul,” Samara explained. “Anyone who has suffered what you have may be in need of our help.”  
  
“And what help would that be?”  
  
“We focus on the mind, and the pain that is caused through stressors,” said Samara. “In doing this – in our treatment, that is – we alleviate that pain and aid our patients in returning to a normal life.”  
  
“And what sort of life is normal?” Anakin asked, and his tone was sharp. “I do what I have to, to keep people safe. To end this war.”   
  
With that, he stormed out of the Halls of Healing despite the protests of Vokara Che. Obi-Wan hurried after him.


	16. Chapter 16

Kalifa was woken from her trance when Vokara decided it was safe for her to engage in soul-healing. Jinx told her how much time had passed; less than a month, but still a significant amount of time. At first, Kalifa was skeptical of the woman who had come to treat her. She was a human from Alderaan, and was in no way Force-sensitive.  
  
This woman – Norra Antilles – was soft-spoken and patient. She listened to what Kalifa was willing to share, and offered no judgement.  
  
“That does sound difficult,” she would say. And; “It’s not surprising you’re having trouble re-adjusting to your surroundings.”  
  
Jinx and O-mer were being treated, too. Norra worked with all three of them, under the supervision of Samara Organa. Kalifa was surprised that the Jedi had let these outsiders into the Temple, but she was grateful.  
  
Most of all, she was grateful to Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka had not only saved her on the Trandoshan moon, but she had saved Kalifa by bringing these healers to Coruscant. Kalifa had no doubt that it was Ahsoka who had done this. Sure, the Masters and the Council would have had their say, but Ahsoka’s efforts played no small part. Kalifa promised herself that she would thank Ahsoka personally, as soon as she was able.  
  
For now, however, Kalifa would let herself deal with the aftershock of her experience, and allow herself to heal.


End file.
